My Only Wish This Year
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is prepared to have a miserable Christmas, but her best friend is determined to give her a holiday she'll never forget.


**I've been wanting to write something fluffy for the holiday season, and this little idea finally popped in my head. It's not much, but I hope you guys would like it. Any comments are much appreciated!**

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse knew this was going to be the worst Christmas ever. It was the first one since her grandmother passed, and her best friend of ten years was getting married, to a woman that she completely despised. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was hopelessly in love with him. Well, maybe that had something to do with it, but Sophie-Anne Leclerq was an absolute nightmare. Sookie never understood what Eric saw in her. The woman was filthy rich, the type who thought she was better than everyone else. Eric was born into a wealthy family, so to the outside world, it made the most sense for them to be together. All Sookie had was her Gran's house, which was so far from the mansions Sophie-Anne was used to, and on top of that, she worked as a waitress for under minimum wage. Not the stuff dreams were made of.

Eric Northman was the kind of man women fantasized about, but never thought they could actually have. They became instant friends their freshman year of high school, even though they were from different backgrounds. It never mattered to them, and while most popular guys would have dismissed her in a heartbeat, Eric never once looked down on her for being different. They were practically inseparable, but for Sookie it was so much more than friendship. What hurt the most was finding out from the gossip around town about Eric's engagement to the harpy. Did he think she wouldn't be able to handle it? As much as she hated losing him to that woman, if he was truly happy, she would do her best to support him. That was what best friends were for, after all.

In conclusion, this was going to be the worst Christmas ever. And to make things even more horrible, Sookie was currently being led around a packed mall by Amelia Broadway, her very good friend, but right now she wanted to kill the woman for bringing her to this chaotic place, especially with only one week left until Christmas.

"Would you stop moping and have some fun already? Honestly, Sook, where's your Christmas spirit?"

The blonde glared at her. "I think I lost it in the shoe store, after you decided to try on every pair they had. Aren't you finished yet? I'd like to get out of here before closing time."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I'm almost done, there's just one more thing we have to do first."

Sookie knew that look in her friend's eyes, but before she could say anything, Amelia was dragging her over to the center of the mall, where a group of kids were waiting in line to see Santa Claus. "No way, I'm not going over there. I would feel ridiculous, Ames. We're too old for that."

Amelia looked appalled that she had the nerve to even suggest such a thing. "Oh, Sookie, you're never too old to sit on a man's lap. Have I taught you nothing?"

That got a laugh out of her, figuring her friend would turn something as innocent as sitting on Santa's lap into something dirty. Before she knew it, they were at the front of the line, Amelia pulling her over to the jolly man. Sookie didn't know why, but there was something very familiar about him. She just shrugged it off and sat down on his left, while her friend took his right. The way she was all up in Santa's personal space made Sookie a bit uncomfortable, but the man just turned his gaze on her. He may have been wearing spectacles, but there was definitely something familiar about those eyes. She just couldn't place it.

"And what about you? Have you been a good girl this year?" Santa asked her.

Sookie shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess."

"She's just being modest, St. Nick," Amelia chimed in. "We've both been very good this year."

They talked some more, about what Sookie couldn't even contemplate, she just wanted to go home and sulk. There was a major sigh of relief when Amelia finally showed signs of leaving, but when Sookie got off of his lap; she felt a firm pinch to her backside, jerking around to scowl at him. He just gave her a wink, and then focused on the next kid waiting on him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Amelia wondered once they were far enough away.

"Did you see what he did? He tried to cop a feel. What kind of perverts do they have working here? I'm so ready for this holiday to be over."

Amelia followed her friend out of the building, a devious smirk on her face. She had a feeling that Sookie's miserable Christmas was about to change for the better.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and her boss, Sam Merlotte, had her working an extra shift, but she didn't even really care. Sookie would rather be at the bar than all alone in her dreary house, the only Christmas decorations being a pathetic looking tree that she bought because she felt sorry for it. If her Gran was here, the whole house would be full of decorations; Sookie would walk through the door to find the delicious smell of sugar cookies filling the air. She hadn't even talked to Eric in days, and had a feeling he was too busy with the new fiancée to give her much of a thought.

When Sookie finally got home after the day that would never end, she was shocked to find her house all lit up. Every inch of her house was covered in lights, and if Sookie was being robbed, they weren't doing a very good job of it. She walked inside to find that delicious aroma waiting for her, more lights gracing the interior, but it was when she entered the living room that she got quite a shock. Her pathetic tree was still there, but beside it was an even more gorgeous one, full of decorations with a whole bunch of presents underneath. For a brief moment, she actually thought her Gran came back from the dead to give her a decent Christmas, but that was a completely insane idea. What the hell was going on?

A knock sounded on her door, which immediately ripped her out of her reverie. Wondering who it could be, she went to answer it, surprised yet again to see Santa standing there. After only one look, she instantly knew it was the same Santa from the mall. "Who are you?"

He removed his beard, flashing her a grin.

She was stunned to see Eric standing before her, and God, he looked beyond sexy in that suit. "That was you? I was wondering why Santa was such a perv."

Eric shrugged, stepping over the threshold. "The opportunity was too good to resist. So, what do you think?" he asked, motioning with his hands at the decorated house.

Her eyes widened. "Wait, you did all of this?"

"I had some help. I'm good, but I'm not that good. I made sure Sam kept you at the bar until I was ready."

Sookie didn't know what to think. "I don't understand. I thought you were too busy, I haven't even heard from you in almost a week. I know about the engagement. Why didn't you tell me?"

Eric laughed. "You actually believed that rumor? Sophie-Anne is the one who started it, she got it in her head that we were going to be married, and then she told everyone that I proposed to her. Believe me, that was the farthest thing from my mind. She's just someone my parents forced on me, they always went on about how she would make the perfect wife, but I explained to them that it wouldn't be happening. I can hardly even stand the woman. It's safe to say they didn't take the news too well, in fact, they decided to cut me off. Hence me working as a Santa Claus part time, I needed some extra cash for gifts this year. I wanted to tell you, but I was just too embarrassed."

"I can't believe your parents could be so heartless," Sookie spat, shaking her head. "No, I can believe it, but you're really not getting married?"

He shook his head as well. "Not to her. There's only one woman I've ever wanted, and it was about time I told her that."

Before she could respond, Eric met his lips with hers in a searing kiss. Sookie ran her fingers through his long tresses, never wanting this moment to end, but knew it had to eventually. "That's me, right? Or do you just go around kissing everyone?"

Eric chuckled. "It's definitely you, dear one. I have always loved you."

Sookie had tears in her eyes at his declaration. This felt like a dream, one she never wanted to wake up from. "I love you, too. I always have." She wiped at her eyes. "I can't believe you did all of this for me. I was prepared to have a very boring Christmas by myself, but this is so much more than I ever could have hoped for. I nearly went out of my mind when I heard you were getting married. I wanted to claw her damn eyes out."

"Oh, that's something I would pay to see."

She laughed. "I just might, but it doesn't matter anymore. Thank you for this, even if it means you breaking into my house to accomplish it."

He rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "I always said you should find a better hiding place for that spare key."

Sookie kissed him again, her gaze roaming up and down his body, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Please tell me you get to keep this outfit?"

Eric licked his lips. "Only for tonight, I suppose we should make the best of it."

* * *

They made love by the Christmas tree, nothing but the glow of lights surrounding them, buried under the blanket her Gran got last year.

Sookie let out a breath as Eric made a path down her neck with his mouth, sucking at her pulse point. If she ended up with a hickey, it would be more than worth it.

Eric pulled away, an intense look of lust on his features as he brushed the hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful. How could I ever want anyone else? I just wish it didn't take me this long to realize it."

"Hey, I could have said something, but it was always the fear of rejection that stopped me. It's done now, we have ten years to make up for."

He smiled. "This is going to be a long night. Merry Christmas, lover."

She smiled as well; it was definitely a Christmas to remember. "God, I love this holiday."

**The End**

* * *

**Okay, guilty, I just basically wrote this as an excuse to have Eric dress up as Santa. Oh, to be Sookie, I think we all wish that. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
